Meeting the Parents
by forgiving
Summary: A story where Harry is dating Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, while split from Ginny, and she has asked him to have dinner with her parents. Crack fic!


Meeting the parents

A story where Harry is dating Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, while split from Ginny, and she has asked him to have dinner with her parents.

"Mon Papa wizhes to meet you 'ormally," Gabrielle started. Harry blinked at her in shock as sat the rest of the way into the chair across from his girlfriend of nearly 3 months. He and Gabby were in the Aqua Dome having a goodbye lunch before Gabby returned to France for a week to visit her family and make final arrangement for Christmas. The restaurant itself was breath-taking, with the walls and doors all made of water with tropical marine life swimming round it, held together by complex spell work. The servers where half humans, half mermaid or other water dwelling creatures who swam between tables in there full forms with more complex spell work keeping the food dry. Harry knew all this because Hermione was bragging in his ear just last month about her success in terms of Creature laws.

"Hello, Harry," Harry said, sarcastically. "How have you been since we last saw each other? There is something I must ask you later." Gabrielle rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. "I've been fine by the way. James had a cold, which started an argument with Ginny, but Ron played mediator, again. Oh, and you have to come and see James before you go, Molly's babysitting. Now, what's this about your Father wanting to meet me formally?" Harry looked through menu on the table, glancing up when Gabrielle coughed slightly.

"I 'ave ordered fair us, unlez you went appetizairs," she told him, smiling softly.

Harry nearly sighed, thinking of all the times Ginny would do so and get him something he really disliked. "What did you order me?" he interrupted her before she could speak again.

"I got you an Oméletté wiv zum smokéd salmon and mozzarella with a side salad wiv zum pumpkin juice," she answered, looking at him quizzically.

"Bon cho-ix, mer-ci," Harry stumbled to say. Gabrielle shook her head, amused at his attempts to learn French. "Ginny used to order such extravagant, horrid tasting dishes for me." He scowled. Gabrielle reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing. "Sorry. About your parents?"

"I undairstand," Gabrielle murmured as a merman server transformed and stepped out of the water with their plates. Without being told, he placed the Omelette in front of Harry while Gabrielle received a fish risotto and some wine. She waited until the server had gone before continuing, "Mon Papa would like you to come to dinnair at zum point next week. I know we are not doeng zis fair long term but I am 'till the 'eirez of mon family, zinzé Fleur decided to marry and take Bill'z name. Can you makw eet?"

"I can come on Friday, stay the night, have a meal with your family at some point Saturday and accompany you home on Sunday."

"Pairfect! I will tell Papa when I 'rrive."

(Just a note, from here on out, there will be no accents as they are all talking French)

"Welcome to our home," Apolline Delacour said as soon as the house elf had shown Harry into the receiving room of their rather modest manor compared to the English purebloods who seemed to feel bigger was better. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is James," Harry answered, slowly rocking his nearly 15 months baby boy who was screaming his little head off, turning a very alarming purple colour. "James Sirius Potter, my son and heir. I'm sorry about him, he likes Portkeys about as much as I do but is much more vocal about it."

"May I…" Before Harry could give her permission, Apolline had swept the screaming child from his arms and cuddled him to her bosom. He quietened, shocked at the abrupt movement and change of person. He sniffed a few times before falling quiet, Harry staring in shock.

Gabrielle giggled at his expression as she swept into the room, wearing a rather shocking dress for such a formal family dinner. It was beautiful, a strapless dress with a black feathered bodice and a flowing floor length skirt, bluey green underneath black netting. "It is the allure, Harry. It makes children feel calm, even females. It is because we are such a child centred race, as you know." Harry's gaping expression was now mirrored on her parents face at such a startling dress.

"Go and get changed," Apolline barked her daughter. "You will not wear such a monstrosity in this house, especially if you wish to remain my heiress."

"But mother," Gabrielle said with mischief glinting in her eyes. "It has gotten such a reaction from Harry, I am sure he will enjoy removing it from me tonight."

Harry spluttered. "Gabrielle!" He turned straight to her parents, "I swear, we haven't, I haven't, w wouldn't… I mean I would but I know tradition so I wouldn't, she is un-" He stopped in shock as he registered that everyone was laughing.

"I believe you now, Gabby," Monsieur Delacour rumbled. "His intensions are honourable."

"Good, can I go and change now," Gabby chuckled. At her father's nod, she left the room, calling for a house elf on her way to help her change into a more suitable dress.

"I don't understand," Harry murmured, taking James back from Apolline when he began to wiggle to get down. He tapped the boy on the his back and a magical line appeared between his wand and James back, rapping round him to form the shape of children's reins. He glanced questionably at the elder Delacour's, and upon getting a nod, set the child down to totter around.

"I did not believe you were honourable," Monsieur Delacour told him. "Our Gabby has nearly been burned before by a boy who claimed he would be willing to ask me for her hand and has no intention of doing so. If Gabby was not such a good girl, I am sure she would have fallen for it, such as another from her class who did and is now trapped married to a 40 year old man at only 19."

"Me and Gabby both know this isn't long term," Harry murmured. "I am waiting for Ginny to understand somethings about me and make her choice while Gabby is using me to heal and protect her. Neither of us has any feeling of taking it too far Monsieur Delacour."

"Please, call me Isidore," Isidore told him, just as Gabrielle returned wearing a simple, non-revealing floor length emerald green dress. "Come, we will adjourn to eat. Has James eaten?"

"No sir," Harry replied. "I tried to get him to have something but he just didn't feel like it. If you could have the elves make some simple foods for him to pick at, I would be grateful."


End file.
